The Golden Prince and Red Queen
by AzureKing
Summary: A long time ago, a deal was made between first Queen of Vampires and ancestor of cursed boy. The Queen of Vampires was friends with this ancestor and ask 'Will you let you son become my daughters husband' and the ancestor reply, 'Yes, i would be honor.' However tragedy struck and both the Queen and Ancestor died. Now, watch as the story resumes in the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.


**AK: Yo, everyone! This project that I work on for a **_**long **_**time! I would like to thank **Jebest4781** for helping and supported me on this fanfic idea! And also my girlfriend who save my ass when **_**someone**_** deleted my first drift…anyway as of right now…. All my fanfics from now on will have Type/Moon elements except** Naruto Kirigaya: The Shinobi of Sword Art Online**, **Naruto Glory: The Master of the Rave**,** Naruto Arisato: The Arcana of the World**,** Naruto: The Master of the dead**,** Naruto Uzumaki: the master of the beasts** are the ones that will not have any elements from there. Also this is harem the list is down if you impatient! **

**Please enjoy this chapter and surport this story with lots of reviews!**

_P.O.V. ?_

_I saw a giant city glowing with golden with beauty and brilliance. I saw hundreds of hundreds of people looking at me with admiration and inspiration. I…never felt so fulfilled in my life as they cheer for my name…_

_I walk around the building that I was in…it was made of pure gold and was prefect from structure to artistic. This building was truly deserves the word of perfection. Wait…what's that? I see a girl…a young blond girl whose looks like she at the age of 12 give or take a year. My heart beats faster and faster…why? Why does my heart beat faster at this female?_

_The girl giggles…my god it was like listening to symphony of master class music. She walks out of my field of vision…I rush to where she was going. When I took the corner I thought she took I saw three people, a woman who was so beautiful that I thought only Goddesses can be compared to her. Because of her golden-hair flowing like a waterfall and her ruby red eyes that held power._

_Another person was there, a sixteen-year-old androgynous person with long, beautiful hair that shimmers with a light-green_ _color. He only wearing a plain tunic, so he seems rather unremarkable compared to his female friend. _

_It is hard to tell if he is a man or woman at first glance or at least my case. His face retains vaguely childlike features that are able to be interpreted as that of either gender. His lustrous skin and soft features are reminiscent of a woman, but his loose tunic further obscures his sex by hiding his physique, making it impossible to see his chest and hips. He has firm and taut limbs, and his body seems like a coiled spring ready to rocket forth. _

_The last one was a woman_ _who dressed in a royal fashion, appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with her pale face and long, silk-like blond hair. She gives off an overwhelming presence, causing me to tremble wherever she happens to look. She smiles at my direction…for some reason I have feeling of…happiness as if looking at a grandmother-like figure…she waves her arm telling me to get closer. So I did, she smiles at my presence as did the two others, they smile at if I was their son with love and kindness. I…don't know what to do at times like this. _

_Before, I did anything there she was…the blond princess…she look like the grandmother-like mother woman…she smiled at me with a different emotion…it bare striking resemblance to love, but at a deeper level…was that possible? She sat next to me as I felt the heat rose to my head. They started to speak in language I don't understand which makes sense since I never heard before…however I still caught on a few sentences for some reason, they said… 'Your next heir will marry my *****ter, is this alright my old friends?' the blond-haired woman said to her friends._

_The ruby-eyed woman looks at me, "Of course, my old friend Queen of all vampires, I, The ruler of ****, will let my son marry your *****ter when he is of age!" she said as she flick her hair with grace. _

_The green hair person nodded, "Yes, My lover G******** and I accept these terms." The male said with slight humor in his tone. "Funny isn't? That we talking about the future as if it were written in stone?" he said as the three adults laugh as well._

_The blond haired women nods, "Indeed…but our children will be married RIGHT!?" they asked as the two hairs float demonically. _

_The male and I huddle in fear of the woman and nodded three times, "Yes, ma'am!" we said as fear was in our blood! She smile and left, "Come along ****** it's time to get to that forest you mention I want to make boat out of God's trees."_

_The Queen of Vampires sweatdropped, "You know if you defy God he will eventually strike you down…you know that right?" she deadpanned._

_The woman pulled out a fry pan and wave it in the, "Eh? You say something old friend?" she asked with sickly, sweet tone that causes me and woman to hug each other in fright!_

"_No, never mind!" she said as she push me forward just in case to feel her wrath. _

"_Oi, what the hell?!" I yelled at the Queen. _

_The last woman left and the pat my head before she left as well…it left me and the girl all alone. I look at her and shyly blush…I swear I feel like a pathetic boy right now! I was about to leave as the blond girl hug me. "Please…just stay with me."_

_I listen to her as my eyes took a good look at her face. She was young like me but at least now I know that she's at least a year or two younger than me. While I look at her she took that as an opportunity to touch my face with her hands. She looks at me with determination and the deeper feeling of love that she showed earlier. I lean towards her face as she copies the gesture and made her feet stand on her tiptoes. My heart pounds very loudly on my chest as I blush when I felt her breath touching my lips…as I saw her close her eyes. I saw her get closer and closer as our lips were about to…_

Real World, POV ends

A boy with blond hair awakens to the real world, he sighs as he stood from his bed. "That dream again...I haven't had that one for some time now, what does this mean?" he asked himself. He looks at his apartment it was above average at best. Naruto had a king size bed, three rooms, two bathrooms and a foldout kitchen that he barely uses since he has a ramen to eat and rather eat that for while than make food that it about to expire. The boy yawns as he walks up to his foldout kitchen and started to boil water.

He left to go his bathroom and do his regular morning routine so he can start the day. "Alright, After Shower and light breakfast, I think I'll go the hospital and check on Lee-san and Hinata-san." He said to himself as he let the water in the shower head become hot and step in as he clean himself. His mind slowly wanders to the dream he just had moments ago. "What's going on? That dream only happens when something important is coming, but what? There's no holiday that holds anything important for me, nor is there any special occasion as well. So, what is going on?" He turns off the shower as he dried himself with his towel. He look at the mirror as he saw something completely different from his usually life! In the mirror was a boy in his age he was tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He is a handsome young man with an elegant face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a perfect, Golden-proportioned body that will make flames surrounding him afraid to come close. He smirks at the boy who blinks and rubbed his eyes. He saw himself instead of the golden teen; he saw ocean blue eyes, his spiky sun-kissed hair and whisker cheeks. "*_sigh_* Damn, that was…unexpected."

He left the bathroom with another sigh with all the things going on with his head, "I swear, it's always me that gets the fuck up end of the stick." He sighs again. "And I swear, I'm starting to act like the Uchiha child." He saw the water that he was boiling started to gain bubbles and turn off the heat. He got out five cups of instant ramen to eat his breakfast.

It seems that I forgot to introduce the main character, how terrible rude of me. I the author, Tsukasa Sonata, would like to introduce Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This boy that your reading is the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he is the child of one Konoha's most famous hero and genin of the village hidden in the leafs. He is also…the container of the Kyuubi, a monstrous fox that attack Konoha 13 years ago. His own father sacrifice himself and his mother to protect him and village, he request the village to look as his son as a hero…but however that wasn't the case. Naruto was treated as the demon itself because many of the villagers thought he was the reincarnation of the monster. He never had any friends growing from his 1st year of living to his 7th…there he slightly remembers making a friend and soon he also became friends with a few others. The village leader, The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, did his best to protect Naruto and give him an apartment free of rant and send Anbu to protect him. However, the civilian council did made terrible actions, they paid off shinobi to assassinate Naruto, raise the price of all foods in the village markets, and lastly whenever the village festival for the death of the Kyuubi they make humongous paperwork for Sarutobi that he can't help Naruto who each year gets beaten to a bloody mess.

He survives because of the Kyuubi's healing factor and his Uzumaki bloodline that makes his body quite strong and powerful to be destroyed. He doesn't hate the village or the people except feels pity for them. They would rather live in fear of him as a monster they face the fact that right now since the day of his birth…protected them. He laughs at the fact that humans are so fragile things; he can't help but find this amusing. He has taken this life as a sort of dance if you will. Hmm…the best way to choice which dance symbolizes his life would be the waltz…simple, but elegant to tear your eyes away. In this waltz he calls life he strives to become a beacon of hope for the people and smiles a fake smiles. Nothing can see who he really is…a cunning, conniving, kind boy. He raises himself to fool everyone except his grandfatherly-figure Sarutobi and the father-daughter duo who runs his favorite ramen shop. They know of his true mind and power.

He finished his meal and left to go to see two fellow genin that he is friends with. Also, the chunin exams are on. Naruto was able to defeat his match with…unexpected result…he shamed himself. Anyway he made sure to make a strategy against Neji Hyuga. He will be against something fierce since Neji almost killed Hinata in the preliminaries and Naruto vow to beat him. Naruto has some slight luck in his side, Neji acts high and mighty since he has the Byakugan and worships fate more than anything meaning Naruto can play with his head and make him lose his cool, but that leaves how to beat him. He was the best in Taijutsu like Naruto and hates using other jutsu because the Hyuga way was the only way for him. But, still besides that Naruto can beat from the following Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and lastly weapons. There was no way in hell he can use Genjutsu's with his massive chakra coils. Ken jutsu is also out, because it takes years to prefect the skill and moves. That's leaves only Ninjutsu and weapons, but both are out of his reach. Ninjutsu was Sasuke 'territory' from what the hypocrite Kakashi told him, meaning 'Sasuke will be the only using these jutsu's so don't think about it.' Naruto bit his lips in frustration and anger the bastard says never abandon comrades and he gives favoritism to the king of emos and assholes! '_that mongrel will die sooner than later if I have say in it!_ And weapons were also out because no shinobi store would rather kill him than give a single kunai to him.

Naruto finally arrived to the hospital, he walk in to be greeted by glares. "Humph, mongrels." the blonde boy left when he said his piece. He walks to the room he knew that Lee and Hinata were in.

He went to Lee's first knowing that he is a bit...eccentric. He opens the door to see Lee and saw him doing pushups. "Oi, Oi." Naruto started, "The doctors told you to rest, not to make your body worse than it was." The blonde boy stated.

Lee look at Naruto with a smile, "Naruto-kun...I'm just making sure that my body will still be youthful when I get back to normal." he said as he use his hands to walk himself to his bed.

Naruto chuckles, when the doctors told Lee about the rupture muscles. The boy didn't seem to care about that and was determined to get to normal. "Fine" Naruto said as he really didn't care for trying to stop Lee training whether if he can return to being a shinobi. "Anyway, Lee have you heard anything about the chunin exam?" he asked.

Lee nods, "Hai, Naruto-kun I heard about you fighting against Neji."

Naruto smirks, "I suppose you're going to tell me to also give and let that fool win by default?" he asked as Lee shook his head.

"No, but I should warn you that he is experience more battle then me despite being on the same team." he informed Naruto.

"I understand, but that leaves me to figure out a plan of battle." he thank his fellow genin.

Lee smiles at Naruto, "So, anything else you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun?" the Taijutsu specialist asked.

Naruto pulls out a small bento, "Well, to you something to that doesn't taste gross."

Lee cries waterfall tears as he practical shove the food down his throat, "Naruto-kun you so kind to give me this meal!" he yells as Naruto pat his back knowing the food here suck. "Ano…by any chance were you going to see Hinata-san?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I was actually why?"

"Because she not allow to have visitors until she better from what Neji did to her." He told his friend who sigh and nodded.

He left and said his good-byes to his fellow genin "See ya Lee." He left without another word as he went to leave the hospital and also get away from the smell that hated odor of Disinfectant. "Damn, I hate that smell…" he complained to himself.

"Don't let that _thing _come back!" Naruto turn to see the receptionist yelling at someone.

Naruto turned his head and looked up to see his Sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

The receptionist scowled when she saw Naruto, "See to it that this..._thing_ does not do so again Shinobi-san."

Naruto could not help but flinch at how the woman described him...and Kakashi's response to it.

"I assure you, it will not happen again." Kakashi then proceeded to drag Naruto off to the side, and turn towards him, a frown apparent on his face, "Naruto, I am not going to mince words with you. When you do stuff like this, it gives me a bad reputation as a teacher, so either start acting more mature, or hand in your Shinobi resignation, because I will not waste my time with somebody who does not even take their Shinobi training seriously."

Naruto looked down at that -but in his mind he rolled his eyes and flick him off- and then looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, I understand...so can you please help me assist me for the Finals against Ne-"

"No...I will be exclusively training Sasuke for the next month."

…

…

…

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, "But what about me?"

Kakashi frowned even wider underneath his mask, "What about you?"

Naruto could not help but get angry at how nonchalantly Kakashi dismissed him, "I have to fight Neji Hyuga in the first rounds, he is more skilled than any of our class, and could easily wipe the floor with me, I need to get stronger so I can beat him!"

Kakashi snorted in amusement, "You, beat Neji...that is almost as laughable as you actually managing to achieve your dream of being Hokage!" he spat out in a mixture of amusement and disgust.

Naruto real set of mind was even taken aback at the harshness of Kakashi's statement, "B-but..."

Naruto was silenced as Kakashi cut him off, "Listen here, and listen well Naruto, I will not waste my precious time on someone whose skills are so low that an academy student could beat you. The only reason I had you as a student was because it was the only way to ensure I got Sasuke on my team. I don't give a shit about you, and I never will. Everyone knows you are going to lose against the Hyuga, so why don't you just do what everyone expects you to do and fail...and while you are at it, just roll over and die!" he shoved Naruto to the side and began to walk away, but turned around, "You can barely do the tree walking exercise, and your teammates are already on advanced water-walking, if you can't even get basic tree-walking down, what makes you think you will ever amount to anything in life?" he snapped in the most venomous tone he could, then walked away.

Naruto stood there as most of the jonin were shock on how Kakashi words were so…blunt. Hell, some of them who were demon-hates admit that Naruto has some skill to pass the first two exams. Naruto just took a deep breath and walk out with anger in his steps. _'I had it with that hypocrite of a jonin!' _he thought he passed by people who avoided him carefully, _'But...now I'm definitely, royally, and official fuck against Neji. I should find a teacher...but who will teach me the demon? So, now what it's not like I'm gonna meet two people who going to offer me power techniques that can be classified as magic or something...'_

"Oopf!" a female voice suddenly yelled as Naruto he a small thud.

He look down to see a woman wearing a type of formal clothing he never saw before. "Crap, I'm sorry miss!" he said as he was suddenly pushed into a wall by someone his own age.

This boy was wearing black armor and a helmet that covered his whole body; there was visor that was glowing red menacingly! The helmet and armor faded into a shadow like form as Naruto saw the boy who was wearing a silver version of the formal clothing. He raise his fist to punch Naruto but the woman stop his action by putting her hands on his fist, "Tsukasa stop!" the boy stops his aggressive actions and drop Naruto.

Naruto stood up and look at the woman, she was very beautiful and possibly in her twenties. "I'm sorry that I ran into you!" he apologizes and bows.

The woman smiles at him, "It's no problem, _*gasp* _you're..." she looks shock as the boy next to her eyes widen. They look Naruto with slight amusement, "It's quite all right. However it seems that your rather angry...care to tell why? Perhaps over some lunch?" she suggested.

Naruto thought it over; he would like it if he can talk like a regular person."I would like that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman smiles at him kindly, "I am Veratos but please call me Vera." she said and raise her left arm to present her male companion, "And this is my friend Tsukasa Sonata."

He boy bowed to Naruto, "Hello, forgive me for my actions earlier. We came here from...our village to conduct some business." he told the Jinchuriki.

Naruto nods at Tsukasa explanation for the reason staying in Konoha and walk with them to Ichiraku for lunch. And so, Naruto explain what happen to him to Veratos and Tsukasa. He explains how he got lucky at the written exam and got zero answers making Tsukasa almost chock on his ice cold royal milk tea that Ayame made for him. "Naruto, from what you told me that the test was suppose to make you cheat was it not?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I have a slight mental tick in my head…and soul. I can't really do wrong deeds." he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at what he told them.

"Ah, I can understand that." Tsukasa replies.

"You do?"

"I have the same quirk as well." he admitted as he looks at Vera to confirm this information.

Vera nods, "He indeed does have the same quirk, well to a certain point. He cannot kill, rape, or other extreme crimes." the woman giggles at Tsukasa's pouting face.

"Veratos-senpai, that isn't very nice maybe I should tell your unhealthy relationship with gar-" Tsukasa month was covered by his friend who blushing badly.

"Uh, please ignore that last comment." she begs to him.

Naruto nods, "It's alright...actually this the first time I've had a silly conversation." he said with rueful smile.

Tsukasa laughs, "Me thinks that ye speak ye olde language. Surely you must have had at least so one that held a silly conversation with you." he commented.

Naruto nods and hid a blush, "I have indeed held a silly conversation with someone...it was at least six or seven years ago." he made grateful smile, "Sometimes I think I'm able to stay..." he wanted to say 'sane' but he can't let these nice people get caught up in his terrible life. "Normal."

Vera smiles kindly at the blond Jinchuriki, "That seems nice Naruto-kun. What was her name?"

Naruto was about to say it until hit him...how did Veratos know it was girl that that befriend him? Perhaps it was female intuition? "Mina...I can barely remember her last name, hell I can't even remember what she looks like anymore." he had far-off look that held childlike innocence and longing.

Veratos looks at her ally who nods, "Well, it was pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." She places the money for the bill and extra for Naruto to order more if he wanted, "But, we should really get back to our home. We'll come back however since not too far from here, if you want we can meet up here again?" she asked.

Naruto nods, "Please, anytime you can I'll come too." He had small tone of pleading in his voice.

Tsukasa smiles, "All right, see ya later Uzumaki-san." Naruto bows and said his farewells to his new friends.

Tsukasa's friendly demeanor left leaving a stern look, "Veratos...you're lucky that Naruto was able to be comfortable around us or else he would not have told us the answer to our question. But, now hime-sama will finally be happy." he said with slight happy tone.

Veratos nodded as she bit her lower lip, "I'm just so full anger and hatred for what the village did to him! Alienated, abused, and still he finds hope for the future, I can see why hime wants to see him again." As soon as she said that shadows engulf her and Tsukasa.

When she opens her eyes, they were in an old style castle corridor and she glares at her ally who gave smirk, "I've told you time and time again to warn me! You know how much that startles me!"

Tsukasa nods as he laughs, "I couldn't resist my old friend." He would continue to chuckle as he felt a powerful presence behind him. He looks to see a young girl about the age of 12 give or take a year. Tsukasa suddenly bows as did Veratos who smiles, "Hime, we have come back from our scout mission." Tsukasa said to the young female.

The child had her hair come down as it look like a golden waterfall, "I see...and what do you report Tsukasa Sonata?"

The boy smiles gently as silk, "It seems...that he still remembers the time you had together...however..." he drop his smile for a frown of disappointment and sadness. "The village made his mind not only that it seems that he does not realize his heritage. Furthermore that his sensei has given up on his potential." He finished his report to the girl as her body glows a dark aura around her.

The girl bits her lips so hard that they bleed, "Damn them!" she cursed as her killing intent leak in high amounts make Tsukasa and Vera holding their breaths in fear. She sighs as she turn her back, "Tsukasa…Vera…I need your help for something." She blushes as she said this but her allies didn't know. Both of two look at her waiting for her answer… "I need you to make Naruto see me…we need to tell him everything."

Tsukasa nodded as did Vera and only one answer came from them, "As you wish Princess Mina."

Chapter end.

I hope that enough to catch your eyes! The next chapter will be guaranteed over 9000 words! And also it will explain Mina and Naruto relationship, why Naruto had that dream and saw that image in the bathroom and many more!

The harem list!

**Mina Tepes**

Nero

Nelly

Nella

Vera

Fuu

Yugito

I hope you all like please review because this story will be the one that will be most work on! Anyway, your all you Type/Moon lovers I make a poll later for any Fate characters hope that will keep you around for this story! Until next time, Have a nice wheeee!


End file.
